Must be a dream
by Lindycff
Summary: Carly comes to Sonny in his dreams as he longs to be with her again but is it a dream this time or is it real?


Must be a dream…

Sonny eyes flutter open as he felt an all too familiar feeling stir inside him. Before he opened his eyes he knew she was with him. The smell of her favorite perfume gave her away the moment she walked inside his room. Looking into her brown eyes Sonny grins at her, his dimples on full display.

"Hey gorgeous" he greets her

Not that it would matter what he said because she always came to him at night when he was alone in his king-size bed missing her, wondering if she missed him just as much even if she did have Candyboy's company.

She smiled back at him as she straddles his waist. Her touch felt oddly real compared to his usual dreams but he wasn't about to complain about that. A scowl forms onto her face, like she is a little confused, which never happen before so Sonny asked "Are you alright?" not really understanding what would her problem be since this was his fantasy. Normally his fantasy didn't consist of dilemmas unless it was a problem of figuring out the fastest way he could get her out of a flimsy nightgown he pictured her wearing that particular night. 

"I'm fine" she reassures him, the sound of her voice told him she was perplexed about something. He wasn't sure what kind of game his mind was playing with him tonight. Maybe his lack of making love to her in reality was starting to get to him more then he thought so now his mind was causing them problems even in his dreams.

"You seem different tonight" he remarks to her.

Another puzzled look forms onto Carly's face, as she chews down on her bottom lip. He could tell she was thinking about something but what it was he couldn't make out. 

"I come here often?" She asks him a little surprised.

"Only when I close my eyes and dream" Sonny admits to her.  
She nods her head at his reply, as something clicked inside of her. The look of confusion left her face by his reply. Deciding whatever problem she had wasn't important because this was after all a dream of his; he pulls her head towards his and captures her lips. He could taste fine wine against her lips as his tongued entered her mouth. The taste was almost too real but again he told himself that this was his fantasy. He probably missed tasting wine against her lips like he did so many times in the past after they drank to their future or sat in each other arms with a bottle of wine in front of a fire place relaxing.

Her body pressed up against him, his member yearning to enter inside of her as he felt her wiggle herself against him. Flipping them over so he in now on top of her he rips open her coat and is pleased to discover her bare underneath it. His hands cup her breast, giving each a firm squeeze. Parting his lips from hers his mouth makes contact with her hardened nipples. As his mouth sucks hard onto one of her breast and his fingers play with the other one he hears her softly moan as a reward for his efforts. 

When he removes his hot mouth from her breast and onto the other, giving it the same treatment as the other he feels her fingers playing with his untamed hair; her chest arches a little as he nibbles down onto her nipple.

While he continues to pay attention to her breast her legs that were wrapped around his waist pushes him closer against her womanhood. A grunt escapes his throat as she pressed herself against his erected penis.

Dropping her breast from his mouth he looks down into her eyes and whispers "I love you"

A single tear falls from her eye as she whispers back out to him "I love you too Sonny."

He could see the regret she had in her eyes as she told him she loved him too. She seemed sorry for the pain she caused him by picking Jax instead of him but of course this was a dream so he would picture her feeling sorry for what she had done to him and their family.

He was about to question her a little when his mind was starting to second guess himself for no particular reason but the fact that somehow it felt more than a dream but got distract when she grabbed his boxers and yanked them down.

His boxers fell to his knees as his rock hard member sprang free, touching the opening of her womanhood. Telling himself yet again that night that this was a dream he just enters her and enjoys the feeling of being inside her tight walls as long as he could.

Pumping himself in and out of her he hears her soft cries as he pleasures her body. The sounds from her lips only encouraged him to make it last as long as he could.  
Taking his time they move together in a slow pace at first until neither one could take it anymore. The slow pace went faster and faster as time flew by and their bodies became drench with sweat. Finally he felt his release as her walls tighten around his cock and swept her into her own orgasm.

Falling limp onto her body Sonny slips himself free then kisses her softly before placing his head softly against her breasts falling asleep.

***************The next morning*******************

The birds that were chirping outside woke him up. Letting out a yawn he opens his eyes, knowing he had a long day at the warehouse. To his surprise, as he does so he is greeted by the sight of her breast. He quickly looks up and sees a smile on Carly's face as she slept beneath him. Rolling himself off her he does his best not to wake her just yet.

As he stood beside his bed looking down at her, there was no doubt about it. Last night wasn't a dream she had come to him in the night like he so often fantasized her doing and they had made love.

The realization dawns on him after a minute that he might still be dreaming so he pinches himself to make sure. Wincing when he feels the slight pain he mutters out to himself "Now what?" Questions filled his mind as he wonders to himself was this a onetime thing? Or had Carly came to her senses finally and wanted him back. 

Needing answers only she could give him he nudges her as he calls out her name "Carly…" a moan is his only reply from her as she flops herself onto her stomach and goes back to sleep.  
With a sigh he shakes her a little and calls her name out louder "CAR-LEEE! Wake up"

Finally she rolls over again and looks up into his eyes. He watches as she chews on her lower lip. He could tell she was a little uneasy but he didn't care right now. She had came to him in the middle of the night and took advantage of him. He had to fight back a smile as he pictured their love making from the nights before because that didn't excuse the fact she didn't tell him he wasn't dreaming and why she had came. "Carly" he calls out to her wanting an explanation

With a sigh she whispers out to him "I missed you too"

"What about Candyboy" He had to ask, needing to know if she came back to him for a one night stand or for something more.

The mention of his nickname brought tears to her eye as she whispers out "I uh…we broke up last week"

Her statement about them breaking up last week was a shock to say the least. True he hadn't been around Carly as much now that he came to think of it.

"What happened" He asked, wanting to know if this break would stick or not.

"Jerry happened" she admits with a sigh… "And then there's you" she confesses.

"Me?" he asks a little shocked since that didn't stop her from marrying Jax.

"Yeah, you Sonny my biggest problem is I never can get over you. Jax would have been perfect for me if my heart wasn't already yours and if Jerry wasn't his brother." Wiping the moisture from her eyes Carly cries out "I missed you so much these past few weeks and Jax couldn't handle it. I don't blame him you know because if I were in his shoes I would hate it too. And then there is Jerry or course. I'm just so sick of hearing Jax defend him. I thought I could get past it for him but I couldn't and I kept wishing I was here with you. So late last night after having a few drinks at my place I started thinking about you and the more I thought about us…you know together, the more I wanted you. So I hopped into a cab and told them to drive me over to your place. I wasn't sure as the cab droved off what I was going to say or do but all I knew was I had to be with you again"

Sitting down, by the edge of the bed Sonny asks her "Why didn't you tell me last night you were real?"

Shutting her eyes she admits "I was afraid you would reject me if I had. I just needed to be with you, I'm sorry."

"What about your fears?"

Opening her eyes she locks them with his "I want to get past them, because I can't keep living like this"

Taking her hand in his he whispers out "We'll take things slow"

"Slow sounds good"

"I don't want to make the same mistakes as before" He tells her. This time he wanted to last.

"Me either Sonny I just want to be happy"

Pulling her into his arms he whispers out "we will be…in time sweetheart we'll get there" he promises her. He knew they had a long way to go but now that he had her in his reach he wasn't going to ever let her go or give her a reason to run scared again.

The End.

I hope you enjoyed reading this short fanfic. All feedback is welcome and appreciated. Take care.


End file.
